mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tsuyokiss
May 25, 2006 (PS2) December 15, 2006 (Minikiss) | genre = Visual novel | ratings = EOCS:Restricted 18 CERO:B(12+) | platforms = PC, PlayStation 2 }} }} Various Japanese Broadcast Networks | first = July 1, 2006 | last = September 16, 2006 | episodes = 12 }} is a video game that has been adapted into an anime series. The romance story is created by Takahiro (video games) and Yasutomo Yamada (anime series), and focuses on a group of students at a high school and the various romantic attachments that the characters feel for each another. ''Tsuyokiss originally began as an visual novel eroge for the PC by video game developer Candy Soft first released on August 26, 2005. A PlayStation 2 version of the game called Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ will be released with erotic elements removed. A fan disc with some minigames for PC named Minikiss ~Tsuyokiss Fan Disk~ was released. The anime based on the original game began airing in Japan on July 1, 2006 and is not adult in content. . Retrieved 24 May 2007. to the videogame for PC, is a sequel of Tsuyokiss, was on sale on April 25, 2008, and its PlayStation 2 version entitled Tsuyokiss Nigakki Swift Love was released on July 30, 2009. Plot Video game Tsuyokiss Tsuyokiss is about the lives of a group of fictional high school students and the often comedic events that occur in their lives. The main protagonist is an average boy named Leo Tsushima who is secretly in love with the eldest daughter of the Kiriya Corporation and who is the student council president - Erika Kiriya. Later, a senior female student, Otome Kurogane, knocks out several of the main characters one day when they are trying to sneak into school after being late. Surprisingly, it turns out that she is Leo's beloved cousin that he had not seen for years. Suddenly, Otome decides to move in to the same house as Leo, whose mediocre life is changing into something a bit more exciting. In the PlayStation 2 version Leo begins to have the relations to Sunao Konoe who is an old acquaintance again. Tsuyokiss Nigakki Tsuyokiss Nigakki is sequel to Tsuyokiss in case where Leo was not in love to anyone in the first term; At the beginning of the second term, Leo has been worried about what to do after graduation because he has no dream. Then, Serebu Tachubana transfers to his class and she sits down next to him. Anime The anime version's plot of Tsuyokiss differs from that of the video game's in that Sunao Konoe is seen as the main protagonist in the story who is very determined to form a drama club in the school which she recently transferred to. Her main obstacle is having to prove to the student council president, Erika Kiriya, that forming a drama club would be worth her time which usually means Erika offering Sunao challenges which she must pass for the club to be formed. Characters Video games Main characters ; : (Drama CD) :Leo is the main protagonist of all stories in the videogames. :He is a second year student from class 2-C. His room used to be a stamping grounds of his childhood friends Kinu, Shinichi and Subaru. He admires Erika Kiriya. He has a slightly timid character now, but formerly he was a hot-blooded man. He hopes to keep his coolness after a certain event in the days of junior high school. ; : :Otome is a third year student from class 3-A. Otome is a descendant of a mighty warrior. She is a master of budō and she has a superhuman athletic capability. At the school, she is the student council vice-president and the chair of the disciplinary committee. Erika Kiriya cannot disobey her. She has some weak points as she is a poor cook, is not good with mechanical appliances and hates thunder. She made a promise to Leo in their childhood that she will always protect him. ; : :Kinu is a second year student from class 2-C, Leo's classmate and one of Leo's childhoods. She is a late riser, and so Leo usually wakes her up. Her pet name is Kani or Kanitchi. She is flushed with anger when anyone calls her by her personal name Kinu, because she has an inferiority complex due to her name. Nagomi Yashi who often quarrels with her has nicknamed her meaning crustacea. :She is extremely short-tempered and hates to lose, and her school work is awful. She has many friends because she has a cheerful disposition. She is popular with male, and often is confessed to. She always declines confessions since she is has high standards in taste for her boyfriend. ; : :Erika is a second year student from class 2-C, Leo's classmate and the student council president who is sociable, an excellent scholar and athlete. She is nicknamed , meaning Princess, by peers with both respect and irony because of perfectness and haughtiness. Yoshimi Sato is her true close friend whom she can alone trust. Her family runs the large Kiriya Corporation. Her ambition is to rise on the top of the company, and control the global market. ; : :Nagomi is a first year student from class 1-B. She has a debt of gratitude to Leo, therefore she becomes a member of student council. She dislikes that she is called "Nagomin" by Erika Kiriya. She is respectful and shows courtesy but she never uses an honorific for the upper-class student Kinu Kanisawa. :She always acts alone. In the night, she tends to appear in neighborhood of a station for certain circumstances. She has a tough character. ; :Voiced by: Izumi Maki :Inori is Leo's homeroom teacher to his class of 2-C, and an adviser of student council. She seems to be absent minded, and is often late for school despite being the teacher. Her paths exist only in Tsuyokiss for PC and Tsuyokiss Nigakki for PSP . ; : :Yoshimi is a second year student from class 2-C, Leo's classmate and a member of the student council. She is popular with everyone, she is an honour student, is quick in her movements, is a good cook, and is sweet-tempered. She puts the brakes on Erika Kiriya once in a while, for Erika tends to go her own way without consulting anyone. She at first appears to be a very mature person, however, her true nature is quite the opposite. Erika is her close friend who understands her true self. She often approaches Leo, who does not notice Yoshimi's deep feelings for him. ; : (Tsuyokiss for PS2) Aira Kamiha (Minikiss) , Mirai Yamada (Tsuyokiss Nigakki) :Sunao is a second year student from class 2-A and the head of the drama club. Incidentally, she was Leo's classmate at junior high school. Sunao has a strong sense of justice. She hates Erika Kiriya who is self-righteous. At beginning of the story, she has a hatred for Leo, and she is hard for him to deal with. Her story was added in the PS2 version. The Minikiss for PC contains her story added sexual content with her path on the PS2 version. ; : :Serebu is a transfer student to class 2-C at beginning of the second term. She carries a samurai sword named Manjushage and wears dog tag with silencer. She is Heizo Tachibana's niece and she has superhuman athletic capability too. She appears in the Tsuyokiss Nigakki. ; :Voiced by: Erena Kaibara :Tonfa is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. She is a student studying abroad from China. She and Leo seem to agree with each other, because her friend Mana gives her trouble and Leo has a hard time by Kinu. :She has appeared since Tsuyokiss for original PC version, and her path was added in Tsuyokiss Nigakki for PS2. ; :Voiced by: Junko Kusayanagi :Mana is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. She comes from Kansai. Her school grades are bad. Her friends often seem to have difficulty with her because she cannot read the atmosphere of a place. :She has appeared since Tsuyokiss for original PC version, and her path was added in Tsuyokiss Nigakki for PS2. Supporting characters ; : :Shinichi is a second year student from class 2-C, Leo's classmate and one of Leo's childhoods. He is nicknamed Fukahire meaning shark fin soup. :He was ill-treated by his older sister, consequently he has belief that a woman has to go out of her way on man's behalf. He is perverted and likes eroge. ; : (Tsuyokiss), Keigo Fuji (Tsuyokiss Nigakki) :Subaru is a second year student from class 2-C, Leo's classmate and one of Leo's childhoods. He acts like an older brother of Leo and Kinu although he is the same age as them. He belongs to athletics club at the school. He is very strong in fights. He is popular with schoolgirls, but male students are afraid of him. His only friends are Leo, Kinu and Shinichi. He has loved a certain girl for a long time. ; : :Igaguri is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. Igaguri is nickname, and his real name is unknown. ; :Voiced by: Izumi Maki :Noriko is a second year student from class 2-A. She is a member of public relations committee at the school. She is a poor talker, therefore she often utters indistinguishable phrases. She is usually attached to Youhei Murata, but she likes Leo in a certain girl's story. ; :Voiced by: Shinsuke Nakamoto :Youhei is a second year student from class 2-A. He is a high-achieving student, and he belong to boxing (as one of the Japanese martial arts) club. He often is full of competitive spirit to Leo. ; : (Tsuyokiss), Kyonosuke Hiruma (Tsuyokiss Nigakki) :Heizou has a superhuman body and mind. It is said "Japan might win World War 2 if he was around then". He looks intimidating, but he usually thinks about independence of students. ; :Voiced by: Satoru Kawanakajima :Tsuchinaga is Inori's parrot that can speak the Japanese language fluently and has several-decades-old knowledge. He seems to like a certain girl. ; :Voiced by: Mahiru Kaneda :She and her husband leave their daughter Kinu to herself. ; :Voiced by: Erena Kaibara :Nodoka is the mother of Nagomi runs a flower shop. ; : :Hachimaki is a physical education teacher. He often observe girls physical education with boy students. ; : :Ikuzo is a commandant of Matsukasa navy. There are many scars on his body and he wear a patch on his left eye. He is Serebu's father and Heizo's older brother. He has superhuman athletic capability too. He appears in the Tsuyokiss Nigakki. ; : :Gondagawara is Serebu's pet that can speak the Japanese language. Although he is a sea turtle, he cannot swim without goggles. He appears in the Tsuyokiss Nigakki. ; : :Akari is a homeroom teacher of class of 2-A and a chemistry teacher. She is friendly with girl students, but she gives a wide berth to boy students because she has a phobia about male. She appears in the Tsuyokiss Nigakki. Anime Main characters : : The main female protagonist of the story, Sunao, is a second year transfer student from class 2-A in high school who tends to have a strong personality, never being one to willingly back down. In the beginning of the story, her family moves to a new town because of her mother's work as an actress. Ever since seeing her mother acting once when she was younger, Sunao dreams of someday becoming an actress too, and likewise is very passionate about drama in general. On her first day at her new school, she adamantly wants to become a member of the drama club, though is soon informed that their school has no such club yet established. This in turn makes her very determined to start one as soon as possible, though it is proving harder than she thought. :During her first performance on stage when she was much younger, she had gotten stage fright though a little boy who was in the play managed to help her get over it. On her first day at school, she recognizes Leo as the little boy who helped her during her first play, though it took more of a reminder via her pig tails and the childish phrase daikon meaning poor actor which earned him a slap in the face. : : The main male protagonist of the story, Leo is a second year student from class 2-C in high school. He is always hanging around with his childhood friends Shinichi Samesuga, Subaru Date, and Kinu Kanisawa often while inside the student council building. He is an average male high school student who is on the student council. First-year students : : Nagomi is a first year student from class 1-B. She is usually a loner who tends to quarrel often with Kinu Kanisawa, whom she has nicknamed meaning crab. She is also a good cook. Second-year students : : Shizuka is a second year student from class 2-A and Sunao's classmate who she meets on her first day of school. She immediately becomes a fan of Sunao later that day after witnessing a drama performance by her of a scene from the play Romeo and Juliet. : : Noriko is a second year student from class 2-A and Sunao's classmate. She is a strange girl who loves taking photographs of people in her class. She is never given any speaking lines but instead utters indistinguishable phrases. : : Youhei is a second year student from class 2-A and Sunao's classmate. Amusingly, nobody seems to able to get his name right. : : Erika is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. She is the student council president who is nicknamed , meaning Princess, by her peers. As the president, she has a lot of power within the school and is often seen as an intimidating figure to overcome. It seems that she is a lesbian as she has already tried to force herself upon Yoshimi but you can change that in the games. : : Yoshimi is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. She is a timid girl who works alongside Erika in the student council building. Since she is not comfortable at asserting herself, she can easily be taken advantage of by Erika, who has taken the liberty to also nickname her Yoppie. : : Kinu is a second year student from class 2-C & Leo's classmate. She is a part time curry waitress at a restaurant named Oasis. She is one of Leo's childhood friends and is his next-door neighbor. She is extremely vulgar and childish and always says what is on her mind. Nagomi is her ultimate rival and they are constantly fighting; Kinu has nicknamed her Coconuts. Both Kinu and Nagomi enjoy picking on other and starting fights with Leo, whom they supposedly hate. : : Shinichi is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. He is one of Leo's childhood friends who is nicknamed "Shark". He is a hyperactive student who is known to chase pretty girls around and ask them for dates, though rarely gets what he wants. : : Subaru is a second year student from class 2-C and Leo's classmate. He is one of Leo's childhood friends who he is often seen with. He seems to have a sensible, down-to-earth personality. Third-year students : : Otome is a third-year student from class 3-A at high school and carries a samurai sword around with her. She is Leo's cousin whom he has not seen for several years. She eventually moves in with Leo's family because of this. She is also in love with him. :At school, she is a member of the discipline committee. Teaching Staff : : She is one of the sensei at the high school who also has a parrot named Tsuchinaga that can speak Japanese. She always seems to have a tired expression. : : He is the school principal and a rather intimidating man with scars on his face. Others : : She is Sunao's younger sister currently attending grade school. She seems to be more down-to-earth than her older sister. ' : : Inori's parrot that can speak the Japanese language fluently. Media ''Tsuyokiss first began as an H-game for the PC and has since been made into an anime and even a PS2 version of the game is going to be released in Japan. Video games Tsuyokiss's first appearance was in the form of a visual novel video game for the PC developed by Candy Soft and released on August 26, 2005. Like many games in this genre, it was first made as an H-game, made for older members of the public to enjoy. Later, a different version—one more suitable for kids 12 and older—started to be developed. It was released on August 1, 2006, it will be entitled Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~. On December 15, 2006, Minikiss ~Tsuyokiss Fan Disk~ was released by Candy Soft. Recently, Tsuyokiss 2 was announced for the PC and will be developed by Candy Soft. Theme songs *Opening theme: Mighty Heart ~Aruhi no Kenka, Itsumo no Koigokoro~ by Kotoko *Ending theme: Isolation by Reina Anime The Tsuyokiss anime started airing in Japan on July 1, 2006 and is set to have a total of 12 episodes. Its full title is Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet. A recurring theme in the anime is that there are several times where the main anime will stop for a few seconds during an eyecatch where at least one of the characters will be shown in a fanservice-like scene saying the single word Tsuyokiss. In the R2 DVD release, each episode has extended footage at the middle of every episode, where a short (2 minutes) sketch featuring some or all of the characters is presented. Episodes Theme songs *Opening theme: by Little Non *Ending theme: open by Kaori Utatsuki Manga The manga version, illustrated by Hamao Sumeragi and based on the videogame version, began serialization in the Comp Ace on January 26, 2006 in Japan, published by Kadokawa Shoten. * Tsuyokiss Vol.1 - ISBN 4047138487 * Tsuyokiss Vol.2 - ISBN 9784047139190 Novels Four novels based on the PS2 version and fifteen hentai novels based on the PC version or Minikiss version were published by five publishers in Japan. ; Kadokawa Shoten * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Sunao ni High-tension! - ISBN 4047072230 : written by Tōru Tamegai, illustrated by Hamao Sumeragi ; Famitsu bunko by Enterbrain * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Rindoukan no Yuurei - ISBN 4757729170 * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Ochitekita Santa Claus - ISBN 475773090X * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Koutetsu no Teacher - ISBN 9784757734289 : written by Mitsuha Kamibuki, illustrated by Maruto! ; Paradigm Novels by Paradigm * Tsuyokiss Kurogane Otome-hen - ISBN 4894907801 * Tsuyokiss Yashi Nagomi-hen - ISBN 4894907887 * Tsuyokiss Kiriya Erika-hen - ISBN 4894907968 * Tsuyokiss Kanisawa Kinu-hen - ISBN 4894908042 : written by Haruka Fuse * Tsuyokiss Konoe Sunao-hen - ISBN 9784894908307 : written by Kazuhiko Okita ; Sofugare Novels by Softgarage * Tsuyokiss Bangaihen Nakomi no Christmas - ISBN 4861330645 : written by Chiruda Sasamiya, illustrated by Denki Shōgun * Tsuyokiss Bangaihen 2 Ohanami ni ikou - ISBN 4861330769 : written by Tomo Mikado, illustrated by Denki Shōgun * Tsuyokiss Bangaihen 3 Konote ni nigirumono - ISBN 4861330777 * Tsuyokiss Bangaihen 4 Aki no Majutsu - ISBN 4861330858 * Tsuyokiss Bangaihen 5 Ai no Arashi - ISBN 9784861330933 : written by Tomo Mikado and Fūichirō Noyama, illustrated by Denki Shōgun ; Nijiken Game Novels by Kill Time Communication * Tsuyokiss another story Yashi Nagomi no Baai - ISBN 4860322444 * Tsuyokiss another story Kurokane Otome no Baai - ISBN 4860322851 * Tsuyokiss another story Kiriya Erika no Baai - ISBN 4860323149 * Tsuyokiss another story Yashi Nagomi no Baai 2 - ISBN 9784860323615 : written by Kasao Sakaki, illustrated by Jōji Shinozuka * Tsuyokiss another story Konoe Suao no Baai - ISBN 9784860324094 : written by Kasao Sakaki, illustrated by Keiko Yoshino and Fezādo Graphic Books One book for the PC version and One book for the PS2 version were published in Japan. * Tsuyokiss Official Fanbook - ISBN 4776792621 * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Visual Guide Book - ISBN 4861763193 CDs ; Drama CDs Four drama CDs based on the videogame were released by Softgarage in Japan. * Tsuyokiss drama CD * Tsuyokiss drama CD Vol.2 * Tsuyokiss drama CD Vol.3 * Tsuyokiss drama CD Vol.4 ; Character image song albums Seven character image song albums based on the PS2 version were released by Five Records in Japan. * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Vol.1 Sunao Konoe * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Vol.2 Otome Kurogane * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Vol.3 Kinu Kanisawa * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Vol.4 Erika Kiriya * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Vol.5 Yoshimi Sato * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Vol.6 Nagomi Yashi * Tsuyokiss ~Mighty Heart~ Character Song Album ; Soundtrack and Character image song album One album based on the anime version was released by SOL BLADE/Tree Fat Samurai in Japan. * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Complete Selection DVDs Six DVDs of anime series were released by Trinet Entertainment in Japan. * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Act 1 * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Act 2 * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Act 3 * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Act 4 * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Act 5 * Tsuyokiss ~Cool×Sweet~ Act 6 References External links * Official Website for Anime version * Official Website for PS2 version * Official Website for PC version * Official Website for Minikiss * Official Website for Tsuyokiss 2 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Eroge Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Studio Hibari id:Tsuyokiss ja:つよきす zh:嬌蠻之吻